Toby Isaacs
Tobias 'Toby' Isaacs is an Canadian high school student who attends Degrassi Community School in Toronto. He is the son of Jeff Isaacs and Ann-Marie Isaacs. He is the step-son of Kate Kerwin and step-brother of Ashley Kerwin. He is portrayed by Jake Goldsbie. Season 1 Toby Issacs is introduced to Degrassi as the smart seventh grader who was best friends with J.T. Yorke. He is also the annoying stepbrother of perky but popular Ashley Kerwin. While adjusting to life with his step-sister Ashley, Toby is unhappy because they don't get along, so Toby convinces J.T. to run against Ashley in the school presidential race. When the possibility of J.T. winning the election gets higher and higher, a desperate Ashley pays J.T. eighty dollars to drop out of the election. Ashley becomes the school president much to Toby's dismay. However, they eventually decide to do the mature thing and try to respect each other given that Toby's father and Ashley's mother are in love. Toby maintains a crush on Emma for the entire season, often helping her out with various projects. Emma remains unaware of his feelings until she stands Toby up, who angrily confronts her. Manny then tells her about his feelings. Following her break-up with Sean, Toby comforts her, though nothing more comes of it. Season 2 In season 2, Toby's eye is caught by Spinner's younger sister Kendra Mason, mainly because of their common interests such as computers and anime. The two eventually begin dating, however Spinner's protective personality proves to be a problem for the couple. After Toby stands up to him, Spinner eventually allows Toby to date Kendra. The couple faces more trouble when Kendra feels suffocated by Toby's attentiveness. Also, Toby feels pressure from J.T. to have sex with Kendra, so he buys condoms should the occasion arise. However upon hearing of this news, Kendra breaks up with Toby, citing that she's only 12 years old and has no interest in sleeping with him. After being teased, Toby wants to be popular like Sean, so he joins the Degrassi Wrestling Team. To drop a weight class, he attempts to decrease weight by not eating and taking laxatives. Because of his poor eating habits, his eating disorder causes him to pass out during a match. J.T. and Ashley eventually step in to help. Season 3 J.T. and Toby were best friends since the first episode of Season 1, but as J.T. begins to hang out with Paige – since he helped her through her rape – he starts getting much more popular than before. Toby becomes upset with this and fears losing his best friend. After discovering that J.T. has a wet dream about Liberty, Toby threatens to tell if he doesn't get to eat with him and his cool friends. However, after J.T. makes fun of him, Toby ends up telling everyone about the dream. Still jealous over J.T.'s popularity, Toby sets out to prove he's cool and decides to hack into the Degrassi grade system to change Jimmy's grade. However, this backfires when he accidentally adjusts Jimmy's grade to an 8888%. Raditch discovers Toby's ploy when he finds that Toby has logged on under his name and has meddled with the grades. To save himself, Toby rats Jimmy out, and loses cool points when Jimmy tells him he's "100% fake." Season 4 After being ditched by J.T., Toby becomes friends with the school's outcast, Rick Murray. Toby becomes the only real friend to Rick. Even others, like Emma, are only being nice to Rick because of pity. During the shooting, Toby tells Rick that it would be cool if he skipped the rest of the school day, only to have his requests ignored when Rick tells him, "Toby, this is the one time I actually want to be at school". Following the shooting, Toby and J.T. become friends again when Manny reminds the latter of how Toby had always been there for him (and probably making J.T. feel regretful of how he treated Toby in the process). Season 5 When Toby learns J.T. has gotten Liberty pregnant, he does his best to advise and help him out. The two nearly have a falling-out when a money-desperate J.T. first demands Toby lend him some cash and then insults him, but Toby is there for him after he overdoses and lands in the hospital. With Liberty in the middle of her pregnancy and refusing to talk to J.T., Toby is stuck between them, working with Liberty on the school council, but remaining friends with J.T. at the same time. He secretly gives J.T. various details about Liberty's pregnancy progress, but is discovered when Liberty is asked by the principal about stepping down as class president. Liberty's water breaks in Toby's car, but he calls the hospital and paramedics arrive in time. He is with her and J.T. when she gives birth at the hospital. Season 6 Degrassi begins a feud with Lakehurst High, and J.T. sets up a fight between the two schools. Toby doesn't want to fight, so J.T. tells everybody to leave before the fight begins. However Toby is then beat up by Lakehurst thugs and has to wear a cast and a neck brace. J.T., feeling guilty about Toby's injuries, vows to get revenge. Even though Toby pleads with him to stop, J.T. is still angry at Lakehurst and later, because of this anger, J.T. is attacked by a Lakehurst rival. Outside Liberty's birthday party being held at Emma's house, J.T. is stabbed in the back. After being discovered by Liberty, he is rushed to the hospital, where Toby says he is J.T.'s brother (since no other family is present). The doctors can't help J.T., he is pronounced dead, and Toby is greatly affected by this news. After J.T.'s death, Toby attempts to help Liberty deal with his death by taking her on what he calls "a mini vacation", but things get turned upside down when Toby ends up kissing her. Soon Danny and even Manny get a sense that something is going on between him and Liberty, and Toby confesses to Manny that he likes Liberty. Liberty soon discovers the truth about Toby's feelings for her. Season 7 Toby is very uneasy with the fact that Lakehurst is attending Degrassi. He is standing outside when Johnny DiMarco walks out and recognizes him as the boy they beat up and asks for a truce. Toby doesn't accept the truce and Johnny just walks away. Toby makes a podcast of himself about how much he hates Lakehurst and sends it out to all of Degrassi. Liberty talks to Toby and tells him that basically he should chill with the "hate Lakehurst" crap. He goes to a pool bar and meets Johnny there and asks for a truce. Johnny tells him that he heard the podcast and the truce isn't up for grabs anymore. Toby then goes to JT's grave and starts to talk to it. Then he makes another podcast saying even though Lakehurst is in the halls, he's hopeful because there may be someone like him and that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. He begins tutoring Holly J. Sinclair, who is failing math, in exchange for Dance Dance Revolution lessons. The two find that they like each other a lot, though Holly J. keeps it a secret around Anya and to protect her social status, causing Toby to reject her even when she tells him that she is willing to lower her standards enough to date him. He however turns her down because she is ashamed to be seen with Toby. The two never quite dated. Season 8 Toby appears in the episode ""Lost in Love" Part Two" as the host of Bot Wars. Relationships *Kendra Mason **Start Up: "Karma Chameleon" **Broke Up: Summer before "Ghost in the Machine" ***Reason: Toby wanted to have sex with Kendra. *'Nora' **Start Up: "Rock This Town" **Broke Up: "Rock This Town" ***Reason: J.T. died, causing Toby to leave the party, therefore never speaking to Nora again. Crushes: Emma Nelson Ended: Emma didn't reciporcate his feelings, so he moved on. Holly.J Sinclair Ended: Holly.J offended Toby and he saw how fake she was. Liberty Van Zandt Ended: When Toby left, he may have still liked Liberty. Category:Degrassi: TNG kids